1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, an information processing method, and a computer-readable medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, when PostScript (PS) data in a real number coordinate system is directly submitted to a printer not via a driver, an output result with high fidelity to the original PS data can be obtained. As a method for obtaining such an output result, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-216960 discusses a method using a format called PS edge. When PS data is recognized on the printer side, an object in the PS data is included as intermediate data in a dedicated edge format (PS edge). Then, a rendering processing unit performs edge processing dedicated to the PS edge. As a result, high fidelity output result is obtained.
The edge processing dedicated to this PS edge adds one supplemental edge to one PS edge in the rendering processing unit so that two X coordinates (maximum and minimum coordinates) can be used. In this manner, a change in coordinates of an edge in one scan line can be accurately obtained. Thus, the user can obtain a print result of the PS data similar to the result displayed by the application on the host personal computer (PC).
According to the conventional technique, one additional edge is internally generated for each PS edge. Thus, the number of edges is increased and, further, the number of levels is increased due to the increase in the number of edges.
According to the increase in the numbers of edges and levels, the load of the edge processing and the level processing performed by the rendering processing unit is increased. Thus, when a graphic art including large quantities of fine thin lines in PS data is submitted to the printer, the load regarding the edge processing and the level processing performed by the rendering processing unit is increased whereas the image forming performance is reduced.